There have been a number of proposals of bowling scoring apparatus in the past. However, none are yet known to be commercialized due to their lack of reliability, economic impracticality, inflexibility of their inability to perform functions required in a practical sense over and above the mere keeping of a bowling score. Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable, economically feasible, flexible bowling scoring system that can perform virtually any function desired by a bowler.